Ya no se sabe sí es exceso de imaginación
by Inavoig
Summary: One-Shot. AU. Eren es un juez despistado con mucha hambre que trata de dar un veredicto a la acusación de Hanji contra Levi. La verdad, todos desearían en ese momento estar en otro lado.


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias**: Parodia, humor bizarro y niños.

...

..

.

* * *

La sesión ha dado inicio y todos los interesados han ocupado los asientos. El honorable juez ha entrado en la sala mientras que el acusado sigue de pie frente a una de las sillas.

Un castaño de ojos verdes le mira unos segundos mientras se acomoda su peluca de color rojo, le pica un poco y su cabeza suda.

—Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a…

—¡No! —le grita un pequeño rubio que ocupa una mesa y una silla para poder escribir en su libreta—. Hoy es un juicio de dulces.

—Oh, cierto —murmura para si mismo, observando la libreta que sostiene en una de sus manos—. Levi es acusado por Hanji.

Deja las cavilaciones a un lado y se sienta en las cajas que han sido apiladas aparentando ser un escritorio. Le pide a Mikasa, su guardia de confianza que haga los honores.

—El honorable juez Eren Jaeger va a ser el que decida la sentencia en esta ocasión, por favor guarden silencio y solo se les tomara la palabra cuando se les ordene —dice con una mirada sombría en el rostro. Con una pequeña reverencia da por concluido su monologo mientras se coloca a un lado del castaño.

Los niños que impacientes esperan su recompensa por acudir a semejante acto murmuran en voz baja sobre el destino del acusado.

—Bien —alza la voz el "juez" para acallar los susurros—. La demandanta.

—Demandante —corrige el pequeño rubio.

—Si, eso. Dice que Levi —apunta al pequeño que aun no se sienta—, le ha robado todos los dulces que tenia en su mochila.

—No es verdad —masculla el pequeño, sosteniéndole la mirada a la niña de lentes—. Eran mis dulces.

—Silencio —ordena el moreno golpeando las cajas con una regla—. Hablara cuando tenga qué hacerlo.

Los pequeños y vacíos ojos dejaron de fulminar a la niña para dirigir toda su atención al bastardo que acababa de callarlo. Eren traga saliva y cuenta hasta diez antes de mirar a otro lado.

—Si, honorable y guapísimo juez —interrumpe la pequeña, levantándose de su asiento y fingiendo una tierna vocecilla—. Los dulces los acababa de comprar en cafetería y los guarde muy bien en mi mochila para poder ir al baño. Cuando llegue estaba vacía y el único que estaba en el salón era el gremlin ese.

—Lo que yo tengo de gremlin tu lo tienes de lame culos, maldita cuatro ojos, voy a matarte.

—¿Ve? Honorable y guapísimo juez. Yo solo doy mi versión de los hechos verídicos que pasaron como ya dije.

—Ah, si —Eren no sabe qué decir, Hanji parece tener buenos argumentos aunque la mitad de lo que dice le suena más a sinónimos—. Bueno, ¿qué dice el abogado de la parte acusada?

Un pequeño de cabeza rapada y mirada decidida se levanta de su asiento y a su lado un peluche de un osito se tambalea de la silla.

—¡Todo es falso! —grita—. Hanji Zoe miente y aquí tengo las pruebas.

De su camisa de cuadros comienza a desabotonar los primeros tres botones y saca de ahí una carpeta que ondea al viento para luego arrojarla al pasto.

El osito de peluche a su lado vuelve a tambalearse por el repentino acto.

—¿Por qué lo tiras? —pregunta Eren incrédulo. Que loco muchacho, se dice.

—Ah, si —balbucea, toma la carpeta y revisa los papeles—. Lo vi en la tele pero ahí había una mesa, ¿puedo tener tu mesa, Armin?

—No, la traje de mi casa.

—Solo será un momento.

—No, Connie —espeta, él tiene que escribir toda lo que pasa en el juicio.

—Bien… —murmura y luego le maldice en silencio—. Tenga, señor juez.

Mikasa toma los papeles para entregárselos a Eren, quien abre la carpeta y solo ve hojas en blanco.

—¿Estas son las pruebas?

—No, lo vi en la tele.

Todos los niños comenzaron a abuchear al niño pelón y este solo les sacó la lengua y contoneó el trasero como diciendo que le valía tres pepinos su opinión.

—Connie —la voz lúgubre que no parecía salida de un niño le hizo sudar frío y mira a Levi asustado—. Te mataré a ti también.

Eren suspira cansado y manda a un receso de quince minutos para comer los sándwiches que su mamá les preparó.

Una vez todo resuelto y las ansias asesinas calmadas, el abogado defensor fue sustituido por Sasha, quien en vez de oso de peluche, llevaba con ella una patata.

—Señor juez —comienza ella para acabar rápido—. Yo vi cuando Levi compraba los dulces y Hanji se los robaba en un descuido.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—Si, la señora de la cafetería es mi tía.

Los espectadores —que eran niños— manifestaron su molestia, ahora entendían porque Sasha siempre tenia los mejores dulces y la mejor comida.

Mikasa les mandó a callar y todos guardaron silencio por miedo.

—¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa, Zoe?

—Mi abogado tiene la respuesta, honorable y guapísimo juez.

Con un asentimiento simple Eren miró al rubio, quien era conocido por su intachable moral.

Él abrió su maletín y colocó en su pequeña mesa de plástico (la llevó de su casa) el articulo. Le abrió, sacó unos papeles, los arregló y al final habló.

—Ella los robó.

—¡Erwin! —chilla la niña avergonzada.

El pequeño rubio de aspecto formal y peinado gracioso se tapa los oídos para no tener que escucharle.

—No me quisiste pagar honorarios —fue su respuesta. Con una pequeña reverencia volvió a guardar sus cosas y arrastró con él su mesa para salir del jardín que les servía de salón.

Connie veía envidioso la escena.

Los infantes comenzaron a murmurar sobre Hanji cuando con la regla Eren golpea tres veces las cajas para callarlos.

—Ya que hemos visto ambos casos no me queda más que declarar a Levi inocente —dice, observando como Mikasa le arrastra hasta ponerlo frente a su pila de cajas—. A Hanji se le condena a estar sentada dos horas en la silla sin hablar y no se le dará merienda.

—¡No! —grita horrorizada, dejándose caer al pasto. Dramatiza comenzando a rodar y morder su lápiz.

—Pueden ir en paz, la misa ha terminado.

—¡Es un juicio, Eren!

—Ah, si —murmura avergonzado—. ¡Váyanse todos mi papá hoy vacuna!

Los niños conscientes de que el progenitor de Eren es doctor corren con sus sillas de vuelta a sus casas, menos Hanji, ella sigue rodando en el suelo y Erwin quien está de vuelta no entiende por qué todos huyen despavoridos.

El castaño tira la peluca y patea las cajas. Armin sigue sentado haciendo garabatos en la libreta, no se ha molestado en tomar notas. Siendo sincero, no sabe ni por qué hacen lo mismo cada que alguien hace algo malo.

—Tú papá está de viaje —murmura Arlert. Su bonita creación es un perro medio deforme, ahora solo queda colorear.

—Si, pero ellos no lo saben.

Y como no lo saben, Eren va a tener más bocadillos.

Los pocos niños que quedan hacen un picnic en el jardín mientras la mamá de Eren les lleva una refrescante limonada.

—¿Hanji va a cumplir su sentencia? —pregunta un muy preocupado Erwin, la niña aun sigue rodando en el pasto.

—Su castigo es pensar que tiene que hacerlo.

—Pude haberla pateado, te ahorrabas semejantes berridos —masculla Levi en pose de malo con el puño sobre su palma.

—Después ella tendría motivos para acusarte y no pienso volver a ponerme esa peluca de nuevo.

—Y nadie quiere tenerte como juez, te equivocas mucho.

—¡Entonces ya no lo haré!

—Eren, la única razón por la que te escogimos es que tu mamá cocina rico —se sincera la mujer de cabello azabache, tratando de sonar conciliadora.

El pequeño infla las mejillas con gesto indignado, agarra todos los bocadillos que pudo con ambos brazos y corre de vuelta a su casa. Tirando casi todo lo que llevaba.

Sasha salió de uno de los arbustos y tomó lo que al otro se le caía, volviendo al arbusto después.

Levi comienza a plantearse la idea de conseguir nuevos amigos.

.

..

...

* * *

**Notas:** Me gustan las historias de niños, no sé, son divertidas.


End file.
